1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape measuring device, a shape measuring method, and a shape measuring program.
2. Description of Related Art
In the shape measuring device of a triangular distance measuring method, a surface of a measuring object is irradiated with light, and the reflected light is received by a light receiving element including pixels arrayed one-dimensionally or two-dimensionally. The height of the surface of the measuring object can be measured based on a peak position of a light receiving amount distribution obtained by the light receiving element. The shape of the measuring object thus can be measured.
In “Remote Sensing and Reconstruction for Three-Dimensional Objects and Scenes” by Toni F. Schenk, Proceedings of SPIE, Volume 2572, pp. 1-9 (1995), shape measurement of the triangular distance measuring method combining coded light and phase shift method is proposed. In “Videometrics and Optical Methods for 3D Shape Measurement” by Sabry F. El-Hakim and Armin Gruen, Proceedings of SPIE, Volume 4309, pp. 219-231 (2001), shape measurement of the triangular distance measuring method combining coded light and stripe-form light is proposed. In such methods, the accuracy in the shape measurement of the measuring object can be enhanced.
In the shape measurements described in “Remote Sensing and Reconstruction for Three-Dimensional Objects and Scenes” by Toni F. Schenk, Proceedings of SPIE, Volume 2572, pp. 1-9 (1995) and “Videometrics and Optical Methods for 3D Shape Measurement” by Sabry F. El-Hakim and Armin Gruen, Proceedings of SPIE, Volume 4309, pp. 219-231 (2001), the shape of the measuring object can be measured at high accuracy. However, the surface state that does not have a shape such as patterns, hues, or the like provided on the surface of the measuring object cannot be clearly observed.